Forever
by HappyMidnight
Summary: My name's Maria Kanellis. I was happy being single...and then he came along. In a year, he ruined my life, and at the same time made it worth while. My dad hated him, nobody approved of our relationship, but that doesn't matter because I love him.
1. The Match

His breathing quickend and he leaned down to whisper something to me. His hot breath caressed my ear, little to his knowledge. I savored every moment, until he finally grasped me around the waist tightly. I was ready for what was to come next, I knew I was...well...maybe not. Nobody ever is ready to be body slammed by Jeff Hardy. But this world's cruel reality was forcing me to be.

Okay, I know the first few sentences seemed as if me and Jeff were about to get it on, or maybe you thought you were reading something from an X-Rated novel. However, I must correct you and tell you that I was only wrestling, and he was simply telling me what he was going to do.

By the way, my name's Maria Kanellis. Sucky name, I know. Been told.

Well, you might be wondering how a diva like me, ended up in a match with a superstar like Jeff Hardy...well, it's a looonnngg story...a very long story. So, go get some popcorn, a soda, and make sure you aren't going to get caught reading a naughty story (and this story will get pretty...naughty...at times) but you can just skip over those parts. They aren't necessary. They're just for the lil pervies! XD

Anyway, this is how it all started...

______________________________________________________________

I paced back and forth in the locker room.

"Good luck in your match tonight" Maryse smiled sweetly at me.

I tired to smile back, but it didn't work out. In the end it was just a half showing of teeth, and a 'WTF?' look on my face.

"Maria! You're on in 15 minutes, get out by the curtain!" a booker pounded on the locker room door "You can't just forget about this match!"

The booker was right about one thing, I couldn't forget about this match. I was so nervous. I was worried about looking tough, but sexy. Hurt, but not weak. It was a hard combination to pull off. Yet, I have managed to dazzle many fans with that tricky combination before, so why was this time so different? Maybe because of one thing I was lacking (and personally, didn't want), and my opponent had. And that was: a dick.

Yep, that's right. I'm facing a guy. What guy? Matthew Moore Hardy. I have only talked to him once or twice, but I have heard he is careful in the ring. But careful isn't what I needed. I needed looser pants, that's what I needed. What if I attempted a cross body and he caught me? His arm would be rubbing against my fuckin pussy! Oh man, I can't do this! I can't compete in this match. I wonder if faking a sprained ankle will work? Maybe I could saythat I was pregnant. Or maybe-

"Maria! You need to get out by the curtain right now!" the booker snapped again.

Maryse looked at me sympathetically, her eyes were apoligizing for my misfortune to get stuck going against Matt Hardy.

At Wrestlemania 25, there was a random lottery. And by random, I mean _random_! We all just pulled a name out of a hat to see who we were facing, and there was no storyline, no practice match, no nothing. Basically, you just had to go out, look good and hope you can pull off some extreme moves to make up for the lack of actual wrestling there will be against a new opponent.

"You're lucky, you get to face Nunzio" that was my pathetic attempt to procrastinate going to the curtain to await my week of pain following this match.

"Not really, Nunzio is an ECW original. Do you remember Little Guido? That was Nunzio" Maryse explained to me and she pulled up her tight shorts "Although, I am worried about him touching me all over. I don't care if he grabs me around the waist or something, but I swear to god, if there is any pussy touchin' I will actually punch him. No faking it, totally real."

Maryse had never had much luck with guys. They all turned out to be one night stand assholes.

"I remember Little Guido" I was actually happy that my obssessive watching of wrestling in my teens, paid off.

"So, how do you think Matt will be in the ring?" Maryse said it as if me and Matt were going out to the middle of the ring to fuck or something. Her cocky smile even showed that she _had _intended that question to sound dirty.

"I heard Matt was careful" I didn't want to say much more. I knew Maryse would find a way to turn everything I said into a dirty joke.

"_Careful_ with what?" Maryse raised her eyebrows and smiled that same cocky smile of hers.

"Maria! Don't make me send someone in to get you!" the booker's voice was booming from outside the door. I grited my teeth together. Why are bookers so damn annoying and demanding? It's not like they're the ones who have to wrestle.

"I'm coming!" I hissed angerily. I hated being rushed, and I most certainly hated wrestling guys.

Maryse laughed and wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me closer to her "You're gonna' do fine, Ria. I know you will."

She sounded so sincere that I almost believed that things were going to be okay. Then I plunged back to the reality that I was facing a guy.

"Yeah, know I will" I lied, not bothering to move yet. The truth was that I didn't want to move away from Maryse, because if I moved away, I would have to go out the door and to that damned curtan.

Just then, the door shot open and I didn't bother to look at first, not until the person came up behind me and and grabbed my arm. Pulling me away from Maryse's safe embrace. I jerked my arm away.

"Don't touch me!" I snapped, still not looking at the person who was still grabbing at my arm, pulling me out of the sanctity of the locker room.

"We have a match, and it starts in 5 minutes! You need to check in with the booker and get over to the curtain. Right now!" the voice sounded deep and I was mesmorized by its soft touch. Even though the voice's hand was only on my arm, it still felt good.

Then it hit me. The voice said _'we'_. _We_ have a match. It was Matt. Wait, what the hell was he doing in the women's locker room? And what the hell was he doing, just pulling me away from Maryse like that? Damnit. I hate him already.

I turned around to look at him, my eyes still filled with shock and hate. I raised an eyebrow at him. Yeah, good job. Play it cool.

"What?" I asked, my voice sounded incredibly bitchy.

"I just told you" Matt's voice sounded annoyed at my reaction.

"Well tell me again!" my voice bitterly hissed at him.

"I...we...don't have time for this! We need to get out to the curtain!" Matt intertwined his fingers with mine.

What the hell? My mind began racing in about a million directions. Why was this guy, that I barely knew, holding my hand. I could understand grabbing my hand and dragging me out of the locker room, but he was just standing there. Looking at me as my eyes raced around the room, trying to avoid making eye contact with him.

"Good luck!" Maryse broke the uncomfortable silence and giggled as she glanced at mine and Matt's hand, and how our fingers laced over one another "I want all the details when you get back!"

Maryse playfully smacked my butt and with that, Matt was dragging me out of the locker room as I struggled to get on my half-hoodie. It was even harder since Matt was fast walking and I was just being dragged behind. I was struggling to put one foot infront of the other and then, about 20 feet away from the curtain, I fell.

Wait to go. I'm sure I looked graceful. I was sprawled out on the floor, and people were just looking at me. Well, Mark (Undertaker) and Michelle were laughing as they came over to help me up.

"I've got her" Matt assured them as he bent over and grasped my arms tightly, helping me up to my feet. As soon as I got up, I found myself clutching my side.

"What's wrong, Ria?" Michelle asked me as she fixed my hair.

"I think I fell on my ribs...ouch..." I twisted my waist a little to see if it hurt when I moved. It did, but it wasn't crippling pain. I figured that I could still wrestle, it wasn't _that_ bad.

Michelle gave me a sympathetic smile, the way Maryse had earlier.

"You'll be fine, kid" Mark ruffled my hair a little. Kid? Oh well. He's Mark Calaway, the greatest big man ever. He has the right to call a short and tiny girl like me, kid.

"Mark, baby, don't mess up her hair" Michelle fixed my hair again.

"Matt! Maria!" Vince yelled from over by the curtain.

We hurried over. Well, Matt did. He just dragged me behind him.

I think Vince noticed that I was holding my side and wincing with every step I took. Okay, so maybe it was bad. But I had to...wait. This was the perfect excuse to not wrestle Matt tonight! Brillant! Thank goodness Matt is a fast walker, he just saved me from having to wrestle him, and he didn't even know it.

"Maria...are you okay?" Vince asked apathetically.

"My side really-" I began, but Matt's music started and he was quickly pushed out the curtain "...it's nothing."

I couldn't bail out now! Matt was probably already halfway down the ramp, and soon he would be waiting in the ring. If I didn't come out? Then I would ruin any hope for a major push for me...or Matt for that matter. Wrestlemania is the grand stage, I couldn't bail out.

_Here she comes again, like good medicine..._

The next thing I knew I was being pushed out the curtan, as Matt had been before.

One foot infront of the other. Don't forget to...oh man. I forgot to blow kisses to everyone. Oh well, this will be a brutal match then. I can make people think I have a personal vendetta against Matt and everything will be okay. One foot infront of the other. I'm almost there. I decided not to bother going up to the ropes to do my usual entrace. I had already forgotten to blow kisses to everyone, it wouldn't make sense for me to only do half of my entrance. Screw my entrance.

"This bout is set for one fall, to my right, he is the ECW Champion" Justin Roberts said, entusiastically, as usual "Matt Hardy!"

People cheered, a deafining cheer actually. Matt always got a big pop from the fans, people loved him. Especially when he did that version 3 hand symbol.

"And to my left, she is the Diva's Champion" Justin sounded even more entusiastic "Maria!"

Fuck. I forgot my championship belt! How could I forget it? Fuck, fuck, FUCK!! This was already going horribly.

"The ECW Championship is on the line" Justin announced as he took Matt's championship from him. He turned towards me, slightly dumbfounded to see that I didn't have my championship with me.

I was even more dumbfounded though. This is a championship match? Who's supposed to win? Nobody told me! Maybe Matt can fill me in. I'll put him in a side headlock and whisper it to him then.

Justin got out of the ring and the ref motioned for the bell to be rung. As soon as the bell rang, I charged at Matt. But he side stepped and I ran right into the turnbuckles. Damnit Matt. He wasn't going to make this easy. I could tell. I turned around so that my back was against the turnbuckles and my arms were drapped over the top rope.

Then, Matt went to hit me across the chest, near my collarbone. But I unfortunatly, stood up straighter and Matt ended up hitting my boobs. Ouch. Fuck. Shit. Damnit.

My boobs jiggled for a moment and I dropped to my knees, my arm stretched protectivly across my chest and I tried to catch my breath. I heard people booing Matt as I clutched the ring ropes, in attempt to stand up.

Matt was reaching for my legs, he was going to pick me up. No. No. No. I sprinted to the other side of the ring and Matt turned to look at me with much dismay. I shrugged and mouthed 'Don't touch me.' to him. He stared at me, bewildered. This was the perfect opportunity for the side headlock. I charged at Matt again, only to be grabbed between my legs and thrown over the top rope. By 'grabbed between my legs', I mean, he pressed his hand into my abdomen and right boob and threw me over. With the way his hand was positioned, I could have sworn that I felt his fingers linger over my clit for a moment. The meer thought sent a strange feeling all throughout my body and I tried to forget about his fingers...his soft fingers. His gentle fingers. Stop. Stop. Stop!

I shook my head and tried to become aware of where I was again. I saw Matt hoovering overtop of me and I realized that I was infront of the announcer's table. I remember that the booker had told me that at one point, I should be 'appear to be terrified'. I sat up and inched back until my head hit the announce table and I put my hands up infront of me, begging Matt to stop.

Matt leaned down beside me, his face was just a few inches away from mine. He put his hand on one side of me and the other one was reaching into his pocket to get something, he pulled out a thin blade, making sure the audience couldn't see, and slipped it into my hand as his head leaned towards my ear.

"Cut your forehead towards the end of the match, and by the way, neither of us win. John Morrison is coming down to insert himself into the match and then Miz will hold you back, in the process throwing you off the ramp into the big pool of water, and then, when John rolls me up for the three count, he and Miz head up to the top of the entrance ramp. I go up the ramp to attack John and then he and Miz push me into the water too." Matt explained "Now, try to make it like you'll do whatever it takes to not be attacked by me."

I pushed Matt down onto his back and straddled him, running my hands up and down his bare chest. I grabbed the mic off the announce table and spoke.

"Matt...we don't have to continue this match...do we?" I asked, trying to make my voice sound as seductive as possible.

Matt stared up at me in disbelief that I was this willing to try something crazy to 'get out of being attacked'. But Matt had one thing wrong, I wasn't willing. But I did want to get paid, and as the crowd cheered wildly, I knew I was gonna' get paid. So, I continued.

"We could go back to my place, and have a little bit of fun..." I suggested as I ran my fingers through Matt's dark silky hair.

I glanced up and saw Miz and John running down the ramp, I leaned down to whisper in Matt's ear "Make it look like you're punching me."

Matt obliged and flipped us over and began going wild with fake punches. But, it was ended when John pulled Matt off me and I rolled over on my stomach. I pulled out the blade, contemplating how bad this was going to hurt. Fuck it. I cut right above my forehead and shoved the blade back into my pocket.

By this point, John and Matt were in the ring and Miz was making his way over towards me. I struggled to my feet only to be held captive by Miz who was dragging me up the entrance ramp.

I screamed and thrashed, but Miz didn't let go. Everything's going great.

Miz whispered in my ear "Get ready."

I knew what he meant and I bite my lip. I was almost positive that the water would be freezing. Sure enough, I was right.

Miz shoved me off the ramp and into the icey cold water. My knees hit the bottom of the pool so hard that I just wanted to stay there and not move. But I surfaced anyway, only to see Miz walking over to the pool.

I looked over at the ring, John had beat Matt. John was rushing over to Miz. What was going on? I thought they were supposed to be walking up the ramp? Not coming at me with creepy smiles plasted across their faces.

I saw Matt grabbing his shirt and lazily walking over to the pool where Miz, John, and I were. He was faking being hurt, but damnit, I wish he wasn't. I really would love to know what the hell was going on.

Miz motioned for me to come over to the edge of the pool, where he and John were standing. I was hesitant, but I did.

John whispered "Look like you're trying to get away, and we're going to take your top, so that you're left with no top at all. Then, you'll turn around, kick Miz in the face, and I'll pull off your pants so that you're left with whatever panties you're wearing."

Now I understood why the booker told me to wrestle without any shoes. Damnit. I had to go along with what Miz and John said though, so I quickly turned around and Miz ripped my top in half in the back, and pulled it off me. I covered my boobs, with a suprised look on my face. I was actually suprised though, I was in a pool on national televison with no shirt on. How very modest I must appear.

I floated on my back in the water, still cover my boobs, and I kicked Miz square in the face. Well, not really, Miz's hand blocked it...but it looked like I kicked him in the face. He was doing a damn good job of selling it as if I had.

John glared at me, and his hands shot out towards the bottoms of my pants. I thrashed and the water splashed all around. Then, John was holding my pants above his head and I was shying away from the edge, and into the middle of the pool. What should I do? I have to use my hands to pull myself out of the water, and as of now, my hands had to cover up my shirtless chest. I looked up and saw Matt push Miz and John into the side of the ramp and then, I saw him jogging over to help me. What the hell was he gonna' do? I was in the pool, soaking wet, almost completley naked and my hands were covering my boobs.

Matt held his shirt up. Okay, so maybe he knew what he was going to do. I wadded over to the side of the pool where Matt stood. 'Help' I mouthed to him.

He set his shirt on the ground and opened his arms up "Come here, just give me a hug, and I can pull you out of there."

With my hands still covering my boobs, I leaned chest (with hands covering still) against his chest.

"You're gonna' have to move your hands" Matt told me.

Shit! I was hoping he wouldn't say that. I looked him in the eyes, as if to say no. His eyes told me that this is the only way.

I pressed myself against his chest, harder and slowly slipped my hands away, wrapping them around his neck. I jumped up slightly and Matt caught me and he lifted me out with two giant handfuls of my ass. He wrapped his shirt around my back and I pulled it over my chest as I pulled away from him. I felt my feet slipping because it was so wet, and Matt caught me. His soft fingers inched their way around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I gulped.

I didn't like this. The moment we got backstage, I was going to slip on the slippers and robe, that I already knew was waiting for me and take over running towards the locker room. I decided to do this, after looking around, and seeing people staring at me, taking pictures. I don't know, but it felt so weird.

We were almost all the way up the ramp, when I pulled away from Matt and slowly shuffled my way backstage. On the table by the curtain, there was a pair of slippers and I robe. I dropped Matt's shirt, I didn't care who was watching. I just wanted to get back to the fuckin locker room. I slipped on the slippers, just as Matt was coming through the curtain.

"Maria" he said, but I already took off running down the hall, to the locker room.

I heard footsteps running close behind me, and I sped up. Tears were forming in my eyes.

___________________________________________________________________________

Author's Note: Please review! By the way, I didn't get the Hardy's names wrong. This_ is_ a Maria x Jeff story, but...grrr, you'll see! Matt just happened to have a match against Maria.

Hugs and Kisses: Pinkfroggie06


	2. Matt's Party

I bit my lip to try to stop the tears. I was upset, and frustrated. Walking backstage, I had a major realization. Matt told me one thing, Miz and John told me another. Miz and John were evidently right about what we were supposed to be doing, because Vince hadn't yelled at me yet. But why would Matt just lie to me like that? I barely knew the guy, so I couldn't really say.

"Maria!" I heard Matt's voice call from behind me, he must be the one running after me.

I stopped dead in my tracks and whipped around. My eyes were watery and filled with a newfound hatred towards Matt for lying to me.

"What!?" I snapped.

"Why are you mad? Is it because of what Miz and John did?" Matt just didn't seem to get it.

"No. It's because of what _you_ said!" my eyes glared up at him, and I didn't even care that the robe was slipping off my shoulders.

Matt was sincerely shocked at what I said "What did I say?"

"You told me that I was just gonna' get thrown into the pool, not get thrown into the pool and then stripped!" I was so mad. Luckily, nobody was around to hear this argument.

"Maria, I really didn't know that they were going to do that. I swear, I wouldn't lie to you" just by the way Matt said that, I knew he was serious. That's why I started crying.

I turned around and ran towards the locker room. I burst through the door, and glanced around, nobody else but me and Maryse were in here now. By now, my robe was already halfway down my body, so I just let it fall to the ground.

Maryse looked at me and saw the tears running down my cheeks "Oh my god!"

She scrambled to get up and went over to me, pulling me into her warm embrace, and stroking my hair. I just continued to cry. I couldn't help it. I had been taken advantage of on national television without me even realizing it until now. I'm so stupid. I wrapped my arms around Maryse, leaning on her for support. I felt like I was just going to collapse.

"There, there. It's okay, baby. I promise" Maryse rubbed my back.

I leaned my head against her head and cried harder "They took advantage of me on national television! They stripped me and I thought that they were supposed to, but nobody told me or Matt and-"

I was interrupted by the door opening and someone who was bigger than a diva, pressed themselves against my back. Whoever it was, wrapper their arms around me and pulled me away from Maryse. I did the instinctive thing at a time like this, and I turned around and cried into their chest. I soon realized that this person was a guy. I didn't know who, but I also didn't care.

He was loosening his grip around me, about to let me go.

"Don't let go" I whispered. My sobs had died down and I was only sniffling now. I reached my hand up to hold his shoulder for support and I felt a strand of silky hair. My eyes widened when I realized who it was and I quickly pushed him away, scrambling over to Maryse who held me close.

"Um...maybe you should go now..." Maryse suggested as she pulled my panties down a little "Maria needs to get changed."

"Okay, I'll go...but, um...first...uh...do you think you and Maria would like to come to a party tonight? It's at my house" Matt said nervously.

I glanced at Matt and nodded, as did Maryse.

"Great! I'll see you then!" Matt was smiling like the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland, I could tell I made him happy by saying yes. Matt left the locker room, but not without glancing back at me and Maryse first.

"Bye" Maryse said as the locker room door shut, and then she looked at me "Come on, hun. We've gotta' get you cleaned up!"

A smiled a half smile and then Maryse proceeded to pull down my panties all the way. I stepped out of them and she led me over the the showers.

"I'll be back in 15 minutes, my match is starting in a few minutes" Maryse gave me a brief hug before adding "And hun, be happy. I think Matt really likes you and you don't walk to blow a chance to be with a great guy like him."

"I know" was all I could say before Maryse took off. I turned on the water for the shower.

The truth was, I _didn't_ know. Matt is really nice, and he seems like a great guy...but there's just something lacking. A certain edge to his personality that he seems to lack, or maybe it was that he was also lacking a potential mystery to himself. He seemed dull, predictable, and maybe even to nice for me. I liked a guy to be a little bad, give me butterflies when I'm around him, and make me tongue tied. That's how I know a guy is perfect for me.

I shut the water off and just stood there for a moment. Well, no use crying over something I can't change now. Miz and John took advantage of me on national televison, but life will go on. Instantly, after realizing that life _would _go on, I cheered up and I was back usual self.

"Here's a towel" I heard Mickie's voice behind me.

I turned around and smiled "I'm so happy!"

Mickie gave me a weird look. I was just so happy that now I was back to my usual self. But Mickie, being Mickie in all, came over and wrapped the towel around me.

"There ya go, hun" Mickie smiled at me "I heard you're going to a party that a certain Hardy brother invited you to. I also heard that he's head over heels for you!"

I looked at Mickie, stunned "Who told you that?"

"Jeff, but nevermind! Matt Hardy is into you, this is fantastic!" Mickie was jumping up and down. I could already tell that all of my friends would be overjoyed that 'good guy' was interested in me and assumed I must be interested in him. You see, I've dated a lot of 'bad boys' in the past who've gotten shit faced drunk, did drugs, and partied all the time.

"Enough about Matt, more about you!" I remembered something Mickie had told me on the phone this morning "Tell me more about this date you and Trish are going on tonight!"

Mickie blushed and grinned "It's just a date..."

"Uh-huh. Tell me!" I squealed as I dried off my hair with the towel.

"She's cooking me dinner and then we're going for a walk on the beach" Mickie shrieked.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so happy for you!" I hugged Mickie as we both jumped around in a circle.

I really was happy for Mickie. She needed someone who was good for her. Ever since 2006 when she first came out that she was a lesbian, people had been treating her differently and nobody wanted to be with her since she was so open about it. Most thought she was crazy. But luckily, Trish didn't think Mickie was crazy. Infact, Trish admitted to liking Mickie in a more than friends sort of way.

"Okay, get dried off and let me do something with your hair. I want you to look as hot as possible for Matt!" Mickie grabbed my hand and pulled me off towards the main part of the locker room.

____________________________________________________________

After an hour, Mickie had me dressed and my hair done. Mickie decided that I should look casual for my first "date" with Matt. Only, it wasn't a date. It was a party that I got invited to and it just happened to be that it's at Matt's house and he invited me.

I was wearing jeans, converse, a silver tank top, and a black zip-up hoodie to go over it. Oh! And my hair was straightend.

"You look so hot!" Mickie and Maryse said in unison.

Did I forget to mention that Maryse came back from her match, and she won!

I giggled at their comment "Why thank you!"

Maryse linked arms with me and Mickie took a picture with her camera phone.

"Are we ready?" Maryse asked.

The answer was no, but I lied "Yes!"

With that, Maryse and me headed out to Maryse's car so we could drive to Matt's house for this "date". Yeah, right.

______________________________________________________________

We arrived at Matt's house at exactly 11:30. Why so late? Have you forgotten Wrestlemania earlier tonight? Anyway, Matt's house was all brick, but I couldn't really tell how big his lawn was, because there were around 18 cars parked in the lawn and in the driveway. I got out of the car and looked up, a little ways down a dirt road behind Matt's house, there was another, much larger house.

"Who's house is that?" I asked Maryse as I pointed in the direction of the house.

"I don't know" Maryse looked at it curiously for a moment, quickly losing interest and she laced her fingers over mine "Come on, Ria. Let's go party!"

I smiled at my friend's enthusiasm "Okay, I'm ready to party!"

Maryse led me to the front door "Do we knock or just go right in?"

"This is his house, let's knock" I suggested, pounding on the door because I could hear music, video games, and chants of 'Chug, chug, chug!', from inside.

Moments later, Gregory Helms appeared at the door, he looked at us and then called for Matt to come to the door. Matt showed up a few seconds later and let me tell you, Matt certainly cleaned up nice.

"Maria! Maryse! You made it!" he smiled at Maryse and me.

"I'll just go join in on..." Maryse glanced inside "the video games. I kick ass at Mario Kart!"

Maryse disappeared inside and I was left alone with Matt and Gregory.

"It's nice to see that you have more clothes on this time" Matt joked. Gregory just stood there, confused as hell.

"Yeah, I wasn't planning on coming here in my panties and no shirt. Although, I'm sure I would get a lot of attention if I did" I joked. I was loosening up.

Gregory's jaw dropped after I said that "Matt, can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure" Matt pulled me inside and shut the door "I'll just be a second, Maria. Make yourself at home."

Gregory bounded up the stairs, and Matt followed close behind.

What was I supposed to do now? I'm not much of a drinker. I'm okay at video games, but not I'm not _that _good and I'm not good at chugging anything. I looked around, hoping there was someone I knew that I could talk to. Well, as it turns out, I knew almost everyone there. They were mostly all wrestlers for WWE or TNA. But they all were involved in their own conversations or activities. What am I supposed to do?

I looked over at the giant windows, and on window seats, was the younger Hardy. Jeff. Maybe I could talk to him, he was only listening to his Ipod, and only one headphone was in. As I got closer, I observed what he was wearing. He had on a black hoodie with a sort of tight black shirt underneath. He was wearing ordinary jeans and to my surprise, he had converse on too.

I slowed down as I got closer. What if he told me to fuck off or something? Oh god. Just turn around and go look like you're watching the others play video games. Go now! But my body wouldn't listen to my head and I just kept walking towards Jeff. He looked up and saw me walking towards him. He took his headphone out and looked at me with a questioning face. I was _almost_positive that I was interrupting his song or something.

I didn't say anything when I got over to him, I just glanced at his Ipod screen. It was a song by (a rock band). I knew them, they're one of my favorites.

"The Birthday Massacre? Great band" I said coolly.

He looked at me surprised "You've heard of The Birthday Massacre?"

"Of course! They're one of my favorite bands" I sat down beside Jeff.

"Wow. I've never met anyone who liked them a lot" Jeff seemed impressed "What's your favorite song by them?"

"It's a tie between Blue and Looking Glass" I moved so that I was facing Jeff.

"My favorite is Blue, it's such a weird song. I love it" Jeff seemed really nice "So enough about The Birthday Massacre, what are you doing here tonight? I've never seen you at Matt's other parties..."

"Actually, Matt just invited me earlier today, after our match" I told him.

"Oh yeah, I saw that...it was um..." Jeff looked away "...interesting..."

I couldn't help but laugh "I'm sure a lot of people found it interesting, I mean a WWE Diva without her top on and in just her panties. Of course it was interesting!"

I could have sworn that I saw Jeff blush. There was an awkward silence between us before Jeff finally spoke.

"Just so you know, I'm not the kind of guy that hits on girls at parties, or stares at girls on TV or anything like that" Jeff was pretty confident when he said that "Anyway, you seem pretty cool, Maria."

"Thanks, you seem pretty cool too" I smiled at him.

"So what are your hobbies?" Jeff asked. He seemed to want to know more about me.

"Um...well...other than wrestling, I like music, drawing and painting, animals, BMX-ing, and any sport" I stared out the window.

"Seriously?" Jeff seemed suprised and he raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, why do you seem so shocked?" I looked at him curiously.

"Well it's just that I love all of those things you listed" Jeff actually looked right into my eyes.

It felt weird to be looking into Jeff Hardy's eyes. I had heard that he was an enigma, and now I was getting why. His eyes said so many things that I quickly confused and was focusing really hard on just trying to figure him out.

Damnit! I needed to say something, or me and Jeff would just end up sitting here, staring into each others eyes...okay, so maybe that wouldn't be so bad. But still, I didn't want people to get the wrong idea about me and Jeff.

Just as I was about to say something, Jeff beat me to it.

"So, do you maybe want to be friends? We could hang out, I have a big BMX-ing course in my backyard, so if you ever wanted to come over and do some BMX-ing..." Jeff sounded a bit tense, but quickly lightened up when I flashed him a warm smile.

"I'd like that" but I was still wondering something "But, where do you live?"

"Actually, I live behind Matt's house, just a little ways down a road" Jeff said.

I then realized that the house I had been staring at earlier, belonged to Jeff. That big, beautiful, house. It had a nice location and everything.

"Do you have any pets?" I wanted to know more. There was something about Jeff that left him with an essence of mystery, even if he told me everything.

"Yeah, I have 3 dogs. Two are nice, but one is really, really, mean" Jeff said.

"I just have one dog, but she's a bigger dog. A golden retriever named Maggie" I said and then added "I hate small dogs. They're so yappy and annoying!"

"Oh, I know. They are!" Jeff was easy to talk to "I have a question for you now. Do you truely love wrestling?"

I thought for a moment and then nodded "I love it so, so, much!"

Jeff laughed. But he seemed to be at a loss of words. What was I going to say now?

"I actually have a wrestling ring up at my house" Jeff finally said.

I nearly choked on my own saliva when he said that "Seriously!?"

"Yeah, full sized and all" Jeff was smiling now.

"Can I see it?" why the hell did I ask that? Why, why, WHY? He was probably going to say no and then things would be awkward between us. I just ruined all hope of friendship. Way to go.

"Right now?" Jeff said happily.

"Sure."

"Okay, let's go" Jeff got up, offering his hand out to me to help me up. I took it and leveraged myself up.

He looked at me "Be as quiet as you can, and don't talk to anyone on the way out."

I nodded. I was still confused though. Why did he want me to be quiet and no talk to anyone on the way out? Was he going to kill me or something? I don't think so, but I still wondered why he had told me that.

Regardless of the many questions I had for him about his unusual requests, I obliged.

Nobody even saw us as we crept across the carpet and when the front door clicked shut, nobody even heard it. But now that I didn't have to be quiet anymore, I had a question for my new friend.

"Why did we have to be quiet?" I asked "And why couldn't I talk to anyone on the way out?"

"Because Matt invited you, and he invited you because he obviously likes you. Matt is the jealous type, if he saw me leaving the house with you, or if anyone told him that we left the house together, he would flip out and come to my house and beat the hell out of me. He doesn't understand how guys and girls can be friends" Jeff explained.

"Ohh," then I had another question "has this happened before?"

"No, but Matt has told me that that's what he would do" Jeff seemed a bit apprehensive as we walked to the road behind Matt's house "I feel like he's watching us right now and is gonna' come after me."

I laughed "He doesn't seem that violent."

"Well, believe me, he is!" Jeff said with a sigh "It's hard to be the younger brother."

There was a long silence as we walked down the road. The air was cool and I zipped up my hoodie. I occasionally glanced over at Jeff who was walking with his head high. He looked so perfect...so...no! Stop, stop, STOP! I shouldn't be thinking about a friend this way. Especially not a friend who happened to be the brother of the guy who was apparently "head over heels" for me.

We got to the end of the road and to the left there was the big, beautiful house. Jeff's house. I smiled and my pace quickened.

"You seem excited, it's just a wrestling ring" Jeff smiled and laughed at little at my childish behavior.

"But it's yours! I've never known of anyone who had their own wrestling ring!" that was part of the reason why I was so excited. The other part was that I think that I might like Jeff, but I sure as hell wasn't going to tell him that.

"Well now you do" Jeff's fingers brushed my hand, and he quickly pulled his hand away "Sorry."

"It's okay, it's not like you just felt me up or anything" I giggled.

"Yeah, I just...never mind..." Jeff said and then looked down at me.

"What? Tell me! Don't leave me hanging, come on. Aren't we friends?" I tried to persuade him.

"It's just that I don't want to get to close to you" Jeff said "Matt's my brother and I respect him...I think if I got to close to you, I would get carried away and then I would be the worst brother ever..."

"What makes you think I would even like you if you tried to get close to me?" I retorted.

Jeff stopped walking.

"What are you doing?" I turned around. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up to his chest. He stared into my eyes and I could just feel my pride going down the drain as he leaned down. His hot breath trailed across my ear and made my entire body shiver with a mix of fear and arousal.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and he pull the back of my shirt up a little and gently stroked my lower back. His fingers felt so soothing, so soft. I closed my eyes and I accidentally let out a very soft moan.

Jeff let me go and I stumbled back, trying to keep my balance.

"Now, would you like to retract that statement about you not liking me if I were to get close" Jeff was pleased with himself.

I was shocked for a minute and then I quickly retaliated "My desires as a woman and my mind aren't the same."

Jeff was a bit taken back by my comment. I probably seriously damaged his ego.

"Well then" was all he said before continuing towards his house.

"Hey, Jeff!" I jogged to catch up with him "I didn't mean that, well I did, I just...I don't know!"

Jeff stopped to look at me "What do you mean?"

"I meant what I said, but at the same time, I didn't. I was just retaliating from what you said and it just sort of came out, but on the other hand, it's totally..." I stopped myself. I was going to say that it's totally true. But with Jeff, it was so un-true. Right there and then I decided that I wanted Jeff, but friends don't do that sort of thing.

Jeff looked into my eyes, but it wasn't the same as before. He was sincere this time.

"Come on, let's go inside" Jeff stepped around me, walked up the steps, and opened the door.

I heard 3 dogs barking and they all came to the door. Jeff was trying to block the dogs from getting out, but one managed to and came right up to me. I bent down so that I was at level with the dog. He...or maybe it was a she? Oh well, he or she, started licking my cheek and he or she rest one of its paws on my leg. I giggled.

"Is it a girl or a boy?" I asked Jeff, petting his dog happily.

"Boy" Jeff replied, staring at me and the dog in shock.

"What's wrong?" I acknowledged Jeff's facial expression.

"That's the mean dog...he usually attacks people. I'm serious" Jeff was still shocked.

I looked at the dog who was looking at me with knowing eyes. He's such a cute dog! It was hard to believe that this innocent dog would attack others. But what had me perplexed, was that the dog was being so nice to me. Why?

"He must like you, he's only that nice to me" Jeff was smiling now "Um, shall we go inside?"

I smiled up at Jeff and stood up "Let's."

Jeff held the door open for me as I stepped inside his house, and he shut the door behind himself.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Author's Note: I love these type of cliffhangers. Where you know something good is going to happen, but you just don't know what. Yep. New chappie soon! [If not, it's already up]

Hugs and Kisses: Pinkfroggie06


	3. Injured

Jeff turned on the light and my eyes scanned the room. We were in the living room, and it was huge and very open. The ceiling had to be about 20 feet tall, and the beams above it had pictures of major wrestling events on them. The carpet was a cream color, and the couch was black leather. The TV was huge and his dogs were swarm around me with low barks. I looked down at them all and smiled.

"The ring is in my gym, come on" Jeff said, motioning his head in the direction of his gym. I was so mesmorized by just his living room that it took me a few moments to fully register what Jeff was saying.

I followed Jeff through his kitchen, and down a long hallway. His gym was huge. He had a pool, workout equipment, and the wrestling ring was right over on the far left side.

"Wow" was all I could say.

Jeff glanced down at me and smiled "Yep, it's taken me years to get this all set up." Jeff admired his hard work as I admired his sculpted body.

It was hard to resist the urge to touch his body, but I managed. I simply didn't make eye contact. I'm sure it made me come off with the attitude of a bitch, but I wasn't going to risk this friendship by mauling him.

The silence between us was making me uncomfortable, and I shifted my weight from one leg to the other as I waited for him to say something. Anything! I was to nervous to speak. I didn't want to say the wrong thing.

"Do you want something to drink?" Jeff offered, his hand motioned back towards the kitchen.

I quickly nodded and then looked away from his face. Don't look at him. Don't look at him. Don't look at him. Okay, maybe a quick peak wouldn't hurt. I meant for it to only be a quicky glance from the corner of my eye. It didn't turn out like that. I turned my head towards his, our eyes met, and I could feel my heartbeat racing. I tried to say something, but there was a lump stuck in my throat and I couldn't. So, I just stood there, staring into his perfect brown eyes. They were filled with so much passion and desire. Look away! I couldn't. I also couldn't breath, I tried and failed misrebly. How could he have this effect on me? I've only known him for a little over half an hour. Look away!

The worst part was that he was staring back at him. His eyes, intent on learning more about me. I had to look away, but I didn't want to. Damnit! I should say something...

"So, how about that drink?" I subtly encouraged him to look away, because I simply couldn't.

"Yeah..." Jeff seemed a bit breathless as well. He slowly turned his body, taking quick glances at me as he did so. He didn't fully look away until he was halfway out the door.

I took that moment to catch my breath and quickly retaliate. Walk. Just started walking.

I did as my head told me, for once. I followed Jeff to the kitchen, but I kept a safe distance between us.

Jeff grabbed two glasses from a mahogany cupboard and set them down on the counter. I tried to look away again, but seeing as I wasn't going to succeed...screw it. I watched Jeff carefully. Every movement he made, my eyes were in tune with it. When he grabbed the orange juice from the fridge, I watched him. When he poured it into the two glasses, I watched him. I'm guessing you all think I'm creepy for watching him, but he was just so handsome and I couldn't help myself.

He looked at me, which caught me off guard. I caught my breath and then grabbed the glass that Jeff was pushing towards me.

"It's weird that you haven't asked me why we're drinking orange juice" Jeff took a long gulp of orange juice and then set it back down on the counter.

"Okay then, I'll ask you so I don't seem weird" I said "Why are we drinking orange juice?"

He chuckled under his breath "Because I don't drink." I nearly choked on my orange juice. Did he just say that he doesn't drink? Oh. My. Gosh! Jeff laughed at my reaction and then added "Well, I don't want to do anything I regret, so I just don't bother to drink at the risk of anything happening."

"Yeah, I get what you mean" I lied "I've done some stuff that I now regret, while I was drunk..."

"Like what?" Jeff asked, his eyes glistened the way they had earlier, with the intent of learning more about me.

I let out a long sigh. Where should I begin? Should I leave out some parts? Should I even tell him? That last one sounded like the best idea, but as you all very well know, the rest of my body never listens to my mind. So, I opened my mouth without thought after that, and began telling him.

"One time, I got so drunk and John Cena asked me to suck his dick..." my voice trailed off, I didn't want to say anything else, I already felt embarassed.

"Go on..." Jeff could already sense what was going to happen in my story.

"I did. I sucked his dick infront of all his friends without my shirt on" I blurted out, my eyes slammed shut. I was afraid of Jeff's reaction. He would probably be mad that he tried to befriend such a promiscuous girl. However, Jeff didn't tell me to leave, he wasn't even mad for that matter. He actually laughed.

"Oh man, that sucks" Jeff was laughing his ass off "That's why I don't drink! Who knows? I could end up sucking some random guy's dick if I got shit faced drunk like I'm assuming you were. Any other stories?"

"Well, once me and Maryse 'rubbed' against each other" I didn't want to say to much about that, although it wasn't like I seriously regretted doing that.

"Rubbed?" Jeff knew what I was leading on to, but be the guy I was sure he was, he wanted me to tell him.

"Me and her took off all our clothes and she sat down and I kept rubbing my pussy up and down her chest. She did the same to me, and then she ate my pussy. Happy?" I covered my face. I knew it was red.

Jeff raised an eyebrow "Interesting."

"I've had a lot of lesbian experiences. I've also done a lot of blowjobs and handjobs" I couldn't believe that I was being so open about something so personal, and to a guy that I barely knew.

"You sound more like a prostitute, rather than a wrestler" Jeff said with a laugh.

I just stared at him. I felt the tears forming in my eyes, and I didn't want to hold them back. My face didn't move. I kept completly still. A prostitute? I slipped my hoodie back on and stood up.

"It was nice talking to you, Jeff" I stormed out of the kitchen, my eyes were set on the front door.

"Maria!" Jeff called after me. He quickly caught up with me and he grabbed my wrist "Maria, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say that!"

"But it's what you think about me, isn't it?" I just let the tears fall down my cheeks as I strained my vocal chords to just speak.

"No, it isn't. I'm sorry! I didn't even mean to say that! Please, forgive me!" Jeff was almost begging for me to forgive him.

"It doesn't matter because I know I'm not even like a prostitute. I only did those things when I was drunk, and besides, I've never even had sex!" I snapped, my anger was overpowering all the other feelings I was having.

Jeff seemed shocked "You've never had sex? You're still a virgin?"

"Yeah, I'm still a virgin. So, maybe you should look up the definetion for prostitute before you call me one again!" I pulled my hand away from his grip and stumbled out the door. I was crying hysterically now. Why did I even tell him about my drunken experiences? Why!?

Everything was a blur, and the trees were moving. It was as if the ground was swerving as I stumbled down the road, trying to get back to Matt's house. I looked back only once, and I saw Jeff standing in his doorway. Watching me, like a parent would when their kid was going outside to wait for the bus, very protectively. I flipped him the bird and kept on stumbling along. It felt like I was drunk out of my mind, when really I was just insanely upset. This great guy I met and that I really wanted, called me a prostitute. Maybe it was just my damned hormones, and maybe I was overeacting. I probably was.

All the thinking caught me off gaurd and I soon found myself with a mouthful of dirt and after a few seconds it occured to me that I had tripped and fell. Instead of doing what a normal person would do, and get up, I just lifted my head up and kept on crying. My tears wetted the dry dirt and I soon created a tiny ant sized pool of tears that dripped down my cheeks.

I heard footsteps running towards me and I jerked my head around recklessly. Ouch! Damn! Shit! Fuck! I hit my head on something! Something really hard! It hurt like hell, and I screamed out in pain my instintivly put my hand where I had hit my head.

Someone came over and their cool hands removed mine from my head. Their hand brush through my hair frantically, to get a closer look at the scalp. They mumbled something to themselves. Their voice was fairly deep, so I assumed that it was a guy.

"Does this hurt?" he pressed down lightly on my head, but it still hurt! If I was in the right state of mind, I would be worrying about who was by me, touching my head and playing doctor. However, seeing as I was hysterically crying and my head hurt so bad, I didn't give a shit. It could be fuckin' satan for all I care.

I shrieked when he pressed down a bit harder and cried for him to stop. I was suprised that he heard me through my sobs, because I could barely understand myself.

"You have to sit up, that way I can help you up" he nudged my back "We need to get you to a hospital. You're bleeding and the cut looks pretty deep."

I wanted to sit up. I wanted to go to the hospital. I wanted to see who was even helping me. But I couldn't. When I tried to get up, it hurt and I gave up quickly and came close to crashing my head back on the dirt, but a hand caught me.

"Let me help you" it was more of a demand than anything.

He put one arm underneath my knees and the other on my back. He easily lifted me up and it was getting slightly easier to see. I reached my hand up with wipe my eyes, I wanted to see who he was. My hand moved slowly and steadily, I didn't want my hand to even get near where I hit my head. I skimmed one finger across my left eye, and then we stopped.

I groaned "Don't stop." The way I said it, sounded more sexual than a request to proceed on to get me to a hospital.

He gently set me down, and leaned me against a piece of strudy metal. A car perhaps? I heard the sound of a door opening and he picked me up again, this time, only to set me down again of a bitter cold leather seat that stung my bare arms. Where did my hoodie go?

The roar of the engine started and I knew we must be in a car. At least this fucker was taking me to a hospital, despite the fact that he might not even know who I am. Hell, I don't even know if he's taking me to a hospital. All I could do is hope as I drifted into an unpleasent state of unconciousness.


	4. Hospitals and Grocery Stores

I felt a peaceful warmth covering my eyelids, and I didn't want to open them. I was afraid that if I opened them, it's peacefulness and serenity would disappear. Just as my hopes for me being with Jeff had. Yeah...what happened again?

Oh yeah, he told me that I sounded like a prositute, I left and then-

I jerked upright and my eyelids flung opened. I glanced around the left side of the room where the sunlight had been pouring through, but now a cloud was covering it. I looked over at the right side of the room to seem a man asleep on a little couch. He was wearing jeans and a black hoodie. The hood was up so I couldn't see his face. Why was he here? Who was he? Was he the man who helped me?

"Hey" I whispered, but it turned out more like a shriek than anything else I had intended it to be "Wake up!"

The man lazily rubbed his eyes, but once he turned towards me, he was fully awake and all his attention was turned towards me. He hopped to his feet and smiled down at me. This gave me a chance to realize who he was.

Jeff Hardy.

"What are you doing here?" I said rudely. As if I had forgotten what he said!

Jeff swallowed and then spoke, he voice was a bit shaky "I wanted to see if you got better. You just fainted in the car on the way to the hospital, and you've been passed out for 4 days!" He showed me the day on his cell phone.

I was in shocked, but I wasn't going to let him see that. I cleared my throat "Well, thank you for staying. You can go now." I said flatly.

Jeff nodded and turned on his heel, walking towards the door. Once he got to the door, he stopped and looked over his shoulder and said "And Maria, I'm sorry. I just wanted you to know how sorry I am...so, um...you'll see later how sorry I am..." He didn't say anything after that, or give me a chance to say something back. He just walked out.

I threw my head back onto the pillow and groaned. I had a throbbing headache, and now Jeff was planning something and I didn't have any idea what it was.

About 20 minutes later -20 minutes of hell, I must say- the nurse came in with Matt and Maryse. She told them to be gentle with me, and then she left. Of course they would be anything but gentle!

Maryse jumped onto the side of my bed and flung her pale arms around me "Hey babe, how are you?" her voice was nice to hear.

"Other than this killer throbbing headache?" I asked rhetorically "Just great!"

She giggled and smiled. Her soft fingers brushed a hair out of my face "Are you sure, hun?"

"Yeah, I sure" I had gotten good at lying. Because obviously, I wasn't great, but not because of this damned head injury. There was more to it than that.

"Did Jeff come in here earlier to check on you or something?" Matt asked me, curiously. He sounded like he was bound to get jealous and Jeff had warned me about Matt's jealously.

"No, he just came by to give me my paycheck, Vince told him too" I still didn't know what I was going to do if he asked to see my paycheck.

"Oh, okay" was all Matt said. Thank you God. Thank you! Thank you for making Matt the type of guy who doesn't interrogate a girl with a head injury "How did you manage to hurt your head?"

I froze up. What was I going to say? Oh yeah, your brother took me to his house, made me feel something I've never felt before and then I told him about my drunken experiences. He told me that I sounded like a prostitute, I ran out, crying, and I fell and then recklessly banged my head around. That would go over well. I'm sure Matt would just adore me, and Jeff for that matter. Sarcasm. Take note of it.

"I went outside, and I tripped" I was obviously lying, but at least the lie was believable "And I hit my head on a rock when I fell."

"Oh..." Matt still seemed unsatisfied "So, who drove you to the hospital?"

"I don't know, I was to dazed to look, or to even care" I was getting good at lying "Besides, it would have all been a blur because I started crying hysterically after I touched my head and felt the blood."

"I see" Matt was still not totally satisfied, but at least he would shut up for now "Well, we'd better get going, you need your rest."

I nodded as solemnly as possible. They left the room and shut the door behind them. Thank god, they're gone. Now, I can think.

Do I want to be Jeff's friend...or more? Of course I do, but how the hell am I supposed to if he says mean things to me...and then makes me feel so...so...breathless. That's it! Jeff makes me feel to damn good to not be at least his friend!

Now, all I have to do is get out of this damned hospital!

___________________________________________________________

I finally got released from the hospital on Saturday afternoon. I was glad to be out of that hell. To be honest, I hate hospitals. It's not the rooms, the needles, the food, or even the funny smell it has. It's when I leave them. When I walk by the rooms and glance at the medical reports. Cancer. Leukemia. Lung Cancer. Heart Disease. It takes all that I have not to cry. The reasoning? When I was 19, my younger sister, Janny, was in the hospital. She had Leukemia since she was little, but it started to get worse as she got older and one day, my parents found her passed out on the kitchen floor. They rushed her to the hospital. I was in the middle of my environmental science class at Cornell and I got the call from my parents. I got on the next flight out to Ottawa, Illinois. Once I got to the hospital, it was about nine o'clock at night and I sprinted down the hall, I needed to see my sister. As soon as I got to the room, I saw my mother and father at Janny's bedside, tears stained their cheeks. They told me "We lost her". I broke down. I just collapsed in the doorway, on my knees, crying my eyes out. I sat in that hospital room for as long as I could, praying that she would wake up. I only left when they told me I had to, but even then, I put up a fight. After I was forced to leave, I ran out of the hospital and I tried to kill myself. I tried to commit suicide. I walked right in front of a car, but the car swerved around me.

I'll never forget that day. Never.

But today, Saturday, April 9th, was a particularly bad one. For many more reasons, than just painful memories. For example, Maryse couldn't pick me up, so Matt was going to instead. The hell Maryse couldn't pick me up. I think it was a setup.

So, Matt pulled up in his fancy little Mercedes and yes, people stared. Matt got out and took my bag and opened the door for me, like a gentleman. I was wearing the same clothes that I first came to the hospital in because I didn't want to change. I hoped that Matt wouldn't notice.

"Where to?" Matt asked, staring at me with wide, questioning eyes. Something told me that Matt didn't want me to give him directions to Maryse's house, but to his house instead. But, the hell with Matt! I had to talk to Maryse. I was in desperate need of a serious girl to girl talk. I also had to tell her about a little piece of information that I had accidentally let slip out, when I was yelling at Jeff.

"55 Main Street" I replied. I didn't want to talk to Matt, not now. I think Matt took the hint because he didn't say anything else to me for the rest of the ride.

__________________________________________________________

When we pulled up in front of Maryse's house, Matt decided to become the "perfect gentleman", yet again. He opened my door, carried my bag, and walked me up to Maryse's porch. Thank god, Maryse was waiting on her porch. Now, there wouldn't have to be the awkward goodbye

"Thanks for picking her up" Maryse took my bag from Matt.

"No problem, it was my pleasure" Matt said, his eyes on me.

"I'll bet it was" I softly mumbled so that Matt couldn't hear.

"Well, bye for now. We'll see you on Monday" Maryse took my hand and pulled me inside her house.

"Okay, bye Maria!" Matt called to me as he walked down her sidewalk and to his car.

I waved, as did Maryse. Matt finally pulled away and Maryse waited until he was out of site before she stepped into her house too, and shut the door.

Maryse smirked at me "So, how was your ride home with Matt?" Maryse was expecting something along the lines of 'magical' or 'dreamy'. That's probably why she was shocked by the next two words that came out of my mouth.

"It sucked" I replied honestly. Maryse's jaw dropped.

"Impossible! You and Matt are so cute, he likes you so much! How could it suck!?" Maryse asked, still shocked. Her hazel eyes still wide.

"I know he likes me, but I don't like him!" I yelled "There's someone else!"

Why the flying fuck did I have to fuckin say that? Fuck! I didn't want Maryse, or anyone for that matter, to know! Me talking to Jeff, a secret. Me going to Jeff's house, a secret. Me getting so close to Jeff, a secret. Telling Jeff a big secret of mine, a secret. Have Jeff take me to the hospital and then sleep on a tiny couch in my room, waiting for me to wake up, a secret. Maryse wasn't even supposed to know that there was someone else! I should've just told her that I simply didn't like Matt and leave it at that. Damnit!

To make the long story of Maryse's reaction, short. Let's just say that if you thought she was shocked before, it was nothing compared to how stunned she was now. Her mouth was hung wide open, her eyes got huge, and she was trembling. She wanted to say something, but she was just to shocked to say a word.

So, we both just stood there for a few minutes, not knowing what to say. However, after Maryse had calmed down, she spoke.

"Who is the guy?" Maryse asked, her back to me. I could tell that she felt betrayed, because we tell each other everything and I was hiding this from her. I hadn't even bothered to give her a little heads up before leaving Matt's, or anything like that.

"Someone who's very close to Matt..." I felt ashamed of myself. Mainly because it wasn't as if I was dating Jeff and couldn't date other guys. I had a choice, I could like other people, and out of all the people, I had to choose Matt's brother.

Maryse realized who it was right away "It's Jeff...isn't it?"

"Yeah..." I replied.

"For how long?" Maryse asked, her voice trembled.

"Only since Matt's party, I went over to Jeff's house and we really connected...then we got into an argument and I told him something I didn't mean to..." I contemplated adding a 'sorry for not telling you', but I shot down the idea. It would only give Maryse something to yell about, and sorry wasn't going to help this situation.

Maryse turned around, her facial expression stood still and in a serious tone she asked me "Maria...he didn't hurt you...did he?"

"No!" I knew that she had to ask it, but I was appalled at the thought of Jeff doing that.

Maryse sighed "What did you tell him?

I swallowed "It's not important..."

"Okay. So, then it isn't important if I call Matt and maybe tell him about this little 'secret relationship' you and Jeff have?" Maryse asked rhetorically.

"Fine...I told him that..." I looked away from Maryse and almost whispered "That I'm a virgin..."

"Wow" Maryse said "Wait...honey, why would you tell him that? He wasn't suggesting that you and him do it, right?"

"No...we were in his kitchen and he said that he didn't drink. So, I told him about my drunken experiences, and then he told me that I sounded like a prostitute. I was about to leave when he told me that he didn't mean it, and then I told him that I couldn't be a prostitute because I was still a virgin" I explained and then added "But, you can't be mad at him because when I was trying to run back to Matt's, and I hit my head, he was the one who took me to the hospital and basically saved my life..."

Maryse pulled me into her and wrapped her arms around my waist "Baby...I'm sorry if I reacted badly...I just didn't know what to say. I mean, you're interested in the guy who likes you, brother! Does Jeff like you?"

"I think so..." I hoped. Oh god, I hoped.

"Well, I hope he does. You deserve to be with a guy that cares for you, it's been to long since you've dated" Maryse rubbed my back and smiled sympathetically. She always knew what to say.

I smiled and asked "Soo...what now?"

"Step one, get you a date with Jeff. Step two, get you in Jeff's bed" Maryse joked, I knew she was kidding, but in serious situations, I hate jokes.

"Maryse!" I sort of complained with a slight moan in my voice.

Maryse giggled "You know I was kidding, hun."

"I know..." I said, looking away, but she pulled my attention back to her when she kissed my forehead and told me that everything would be okay "I love you, you're my best friend."

I hugged Maryse tightly, I didn't want to let go of her. I didn't want to have to face my feelings for Jeff.

_____________________________________________________________________

Maryse decided that I needed a girls night out. So, she called Mickie, Candice, Melina, Kelly, Natalya, Katie, Beth, Brie, Nikki, Eve, Layla, Lillian, and Victoria. Yep, there was going to be a big divas party (minus Tiffany and Michelle) at Maryse's house. It was good that it was at Maryse's house because I loved her house so much! I even have my own room. Maryse's house is right on the beach. She has a huge living room, kitchen, bedroom, guest room (for me), bathroom, deck, and pretty much every single other room. But in her living room, I love the huge windows she has that look out onto the ocean.

Anyway, Maryse insisted on going grocery shopping for the party tonight. Once we got to the store, Maryse bought everything, and when I say everything, I mean it literally. She bought at least two bags of whatever junk foods she saw. She also bought about 8, two liter bottles of soda. By the time we got to the check out line, out cart was packed with stuff, and Maryse was busy looking at magazines a few aisles down, while I waited in line with the cart.

I lightly hummed to myself as I rocked back and forth on my feet. My eyes scanned the asiles, and that's when I saw _him. _Jeff Hardy. He was looking at different heart shaped boxes of chocolates, the really expensive kind that I wouldn't even bother buying. Even though they're probably all so rich and delicious. Damnit! Now I want some expensive chocolate.

I'm getting off the subject. As I was saying before, there was Jeff, looking at the chocolates and I was staring. Yes, staring. I watched intently as he would reach his hand towards one box, and then quickly draw it back and move onto looking at the next box, only to eventually return to the original box. Does that make any sense? I'm just babbling on and on because I'm trying to avoid having to do what my heart is telling me and go over and talk to him.

Damn heart of mine. Before I could think about it, I was walking over towards him. The weird thing was that I was doing all of this calmly.

"Hey Jeff" I said as I grinned from ear to ear.

He seemed startled to see me "Hey Maria" he turned and smiled at me.

I glanced at the chocolates and then back at him "You're buying heart shaped boxes of chocolates for yourself? How manly of you."

"Haha" Jeff said and then bit his lip, he was distracted by something.

"Is something on your mind?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Yeah...actually, there is" Jeff looked me in the eyes "I wanted you to believe me when I said that I was sorry...because I am, sincerely, sorry. But if you hate me and don't believe me...that's fi-...no...it's not...it's not fine! Because if you don't I won't know what to do because I...I...I've got to go!"

He tried to get by me, but I grabbed his arm "Now, why don't you just tell me straight forward what you want to say." I think he was impressed that I read him like I book and I was surprised that I was doing all of this.

"I...I really like you...but...Matt..." Jeff almost whispered, he didn't want anyone overhearing our conversation. Which was very understandable, I didn't either.

"I don't like Matt. I like you." I said. Whoa. Where did that come from? Usually, I'm scared to say anything like that, yet I said it so calmly.

"Then, what do we do?" he asked.

"We could keep us a secret?" I bit my lower lip and looked up at him. And this is the guy who I've only know for not even a week now and we were already confessing that we like each other. Wow.

"We'd have to be very sneaky though, do you think you can handle that?" Jeff teased.

I giggled lightly "I think I can handle it."

"Good, well then...um, what's your cell phone number so that I can call you" Jeff got out his cell phone to add me to his contacts and I happily told him my cell phone, house number, and Maryse's number so he can get ahold of me anywhere "Um...I'll text...or call...or get ahold of you somehow later."

"Okay, sounds good" I smiled and I grinned when Jeff pulled me into his embrace, which might I say, was just as comforting as Maryse. Once he let go, he waved and then left the store.

I was grinning ear to ear and I was shocked. How the hell did I muster up that much courage? I just told him that I liked him and now we're dating. Wow!

I glanced back at the checkout line that my cart was in and saw that the lady ahead of me was almost done, so I scurried back. I stood impatiently, waiting for Maryse to get back. When she did get back, she had a pile of magazines and she dropped them all on the checkout counter.

"Screw the gym, I'll just come here and lug around about 15 magazines everyday" Maryse joked.

I smiled and looked at all the magazines as the clerk rang them up. Vogue. People. In style. I glanced at the cover of Vogue and noticed that there was an article about making relationships last. I think I'll have to read that one.

______________________________________________________________

Once me and Maryse were sitting in the car, I started trembling, I was so excited to tell Maryse my good news.

"What's up with you?" Maryse giggled lightly as she started up her car.

"I have something to tell you..." I squealed and then blurted it out "Me and Jeff are dating!"

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Yay! Yay! Yay!" Maryse threw her arms around my neck "Since when?"

"Since we kind of both decided to secretly date, I saw him in the store" I said, still excited "I'm pretty sure were going to date secretly until Matt gets over me."

"I'm so happy for you!" Maryse didn't even care about me and Jeff secretly dating now, she just cared that I was happy.

I stopped be so happy and focused on the feeling I was getting between my legs, a wet sticky feeling.

"Um...Maryse, I think I started my period" I said "Do you have pads at your house? I left mine at my house."

"Yeah, sure hun" Maryse giggled and backed out of our parking spot and started down the road, towards her house. I took off my sweatshirt and put it on her seat, I didn't want this damn curse on all females to bleed through my jeans and onto her seats.

"So," I said as I still sat awkwardly "This is going to be some big ass slumber party, isn't it?"

"Yeah! Of course! The biggest of the mother fuckin year and you know it, biotch!" Maryse said things like this all the time, she was still the best though.

"I hate my period" I groaned looking out the window as I felt more warm, wet blood trickle between my legs.

"So do I, but at least if you have your period, you know you're not prego" Maryse stated as we pulled into her driveway.

I saw Ted sitting on Maryse's front steps. Ted was Maryse's lastest one night stand.

"Hey hun, if you help me get rid of Ted, I'll make sure he doesn't think you have your period, because it probably bleed through your jeans" Maryse said, looking at me knowingly.

"Okay, what do you want me to do?" I asked.

"I'm going to tell Ted that I'm a lesbian now and you're going to press your ass against me. I'm going to wrap my hands around your waist and then carry you in like that and slam the door" Maryse informed me of the plan she had obviously thought up just now.

"Okay" I laughed at her plan and I opened my car door and got out. It was acting time. Maryse got out of the car too and walked over to me, my butt was pressed against the car door.

"Hey Ted, this is Maria" Maryse said, introducing me even though me and Ted already knew each other "She my new lover. I don't need you anymore, I think I'm going to be a lesbian with Maria from now on."

I was guessing that was my que, and I stood in front of Maryse, and pressed my ass against her, just like she said. She wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Get lost Ted" Maryse said, speaking over my shoulder.

"Okay" was all Ted said before he got into his car and drove away.

"That was easy enough" I said, watching Ted's car speed down the road.

Maryse pulled me to the side of her, and I went back to pressing my butt against the car door.

"Hun, I'm sure you'll be fine to get groceries and take them inside" Maryse pulled me away from the car, and pushed me in the direction of the trunk.

"Okay..." I was looking around nervously as I grabbed two bags from the trunk and darted inside.

Instead of going back outside to help Maryse with the rest of the un-healthy groceries, I went upstairs to her bathroom and scavenged through her bathroom closet until I found the pads and I...well, you ladies don't need to explanation of what I did with the pad, and for you guys, well, just don't be perverts and actually _want _to know.

After I was done, I thumped down the stairs to help Maryse unpack the "groceries" and get ready for the slumber party. But...um...where was she? I looked out her front door, (I didn't bother to look anywhere else yet) and I didn't see her. I just saw her car, and some other car parked in her driveway. I looked at the car closer and I found it oddly familiar. Where had I seen it before? My head started to hurt when I thought about it...that's it! That car belonged to none other than...

Jeff Hardy.

I felt a cold hand on my shoulder and I realized that I was still wearing the same blood stained jeans. Oh fuck.

_____________________________________________________________________

Author's Note: This chapter was supposed to turn out differently, but it all got deleted and I was like, NOOOOO! So, I just re-wrote a different version. I like this version better because it will tie into much later chapters...you'll see.

PLEASE REVIEW!!

Hugs and Kisses: Pinkfroggie06


	5. Let The Party Begin!

"Hey" Jeff's voice sent shivers down my spine and I swallowed loudly.

"Um...hi..." I said, not moving.

"Is something wrong?" Jeff pulled me back against him and I shut my eyes tight.

"Could you...um...not touch me?" I quickly pulled away from Jeff and spun around so that I was facing him "Look, I'll just be honest with you. It's kinda my time of the month, and my jeans got bloody..."

I looked at Jeff's jeans, luckily, there was nothing on them.

"Ohh, okay" Jeff seemed to understand "I just wanted to stop by the ask you if around 5:00am you wanted to have a picnic with me?"

A picnic at 5:00am? What the hell is wrong with this boy!?

"Okay, it's a date then...wait, where?" I asked. Actually, what the hell is wrong with me!? I just agreed!

"At my house, and wear something comfortable" Jeff told me before kissing me on the cheek, walking out the door, and leaving. I don't even think Maryse knew that Jeff had stopped by, and that was probably a good thing.

Now, I need to put on a different pair of jeans. I stumbled up the stairs, thinking about how my date with Jeff was going to turn out...

_______________________________________________________________

An hour passed by and me and Maryse were ready for this party. We got out all the snacks and put them out in her kitchen, and we got all of her pillows, blankets, and any other soft padded things, and threw them into the living room. We later arranged them so that there was enough for everyone to have a little bed on the floor, and I requested that I slept on the outside. I didn't tell Maryse why, which was probably a bad decison, but at the moment, I didn't care.

Maryse was getting out the 8 bottles of 2-liter sodas, when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it" I said as I left Maryse to answer the door.

When I opened the door, I saw Beth and Candice.

"Let's party!" they both squealed in unison.

We all burst into a fit of laughter as they came inside and set their bags down.

"Who is it?" Maryse called from the kitchen.

"It's us" Candice chimed as she disappeared into the kitchen.

"She's been this hyper all day" Beth laughed, obviously recalling something that had happened earlier "So, where is everyone?"

"More people should be arriving soon" I replied, leaning against the wall.

Beth looked around Maryse's living room for a moment, before flopping onto the bed of blankets. I laughed as I watched her do the motion to make a snow angel, they both seemed really happy to be here. Which was good, I needed them to be happy, and for them to not notice that I was a little bit distracted. I was really nervous about this date that me and Jeff had arranged...for 5:00am. Let me repeat that slowly... F-I-V-E-A-M!

There was another knock on the door, I quickly jolted up from my casual lean against the wall, to go answer the door. At the door this time was Melina, Mickie, and Kelly.

"I brought chocolate!" Mickie happily skipped into the house and giggled when she saw Beth "Waiting for someone or something?"

"Oh yeah, come here, baby" Beth jokingly played along.

"Be there in a second" Mickie joked back, and then, just as Candice had, she too disappeared into the kitchen.

Melina and Kelly were setting their bags down by Beth and Candice's.

"Food!" Kelly darted towards the counter to stuff her face with chips, and cookies.

Melina giggled lightly and then smiled at me "It's good to see that you're okay, RiaBabes."

RiaBabes was the nickname she gave me back in our days together at OVW. I love that nickname so much, I always grin whenever she says it.

"Yeah, I'm glad I'm okay too" I stepped forward to wrap my arms around Melina, but she stepped back and put her hands in front of her. What gives? I looked at her confused and a little bit hurt that she wouldn't accept my hug.

"Where's the bathroom?" she asked.

I looked confused for a second, butI pointed in the direction of the bathroom, regaurdless.

There was another knock at the door. Of course, I answered. Layla, Jillian, and Eve were staring back at me when I answered and Layla handed me a box that was wrapped up in shiny wrapping paper. Um...okay?

I stepped to the side so that they could get through. Everyone seemed to be doing the same thing. They would all set their bags down in the same place, one of them would go into the kitchen (in this case, it was Layla), the other would do something weird (in this case, eve) and then the other would be left alone (obviously, in this case, it was Jillian).

"Are more people coming?" Jillian asked as she stumbled backwards while trying to pry her converse off without un-tying them.

"Yeah, we're still waiting on Victoria, Nattie, Katie, Nikki, Brie, and Lillian" I said, tapping my fingers on the end table.

I heard a car come to a screeching stop, and the blaring music was cut off. Car doors were being slammed shut and I heard the shuffle of feet up the front steps. I opened the door before the other person outside the door could. At the door already was Katie and Victoria. Natalya, Nikki, and Lillian were close behind, lugging their bags behind.

"We're here for the party!" Katie was already pushing past me.

I quickly moved off to the side, waiting for everyone to file in and throw down their bags. After they were all chatting happily, I felt a little more relaxed. Now, we were only waiting for Brie to arrive. After about 20 minutes, I heard a pounding on the door. That's right, pounding. It was way to loud to be a knock.

"Hey" I said cheerfully as I opened the door.

"My fuckin bitch-ass scumbag for a sister stole my mother fuckin boyfriend. I'm gonna kick her fuckin ass" Brie was enraged, and I could have sworn that she growled.

"She did? Oh, I'm so sorry, Brie" I said, hugging Brie.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Nikki glaring at Brie.

"Get that bitch out of here!" Nikki hissed as she stormed over to me and Brie. I pulled away from the hug so that I could ensure that Nikki wouldn't attack Brie, or vice-versa.

"At least I'm not a boyfriend stealing whore!" Brie yelled back at Nikki.

"Calm down!" I screamed, hoping to over power their noise. But, they didn't even seem to notice what I had said.

"I'm not a whore! You're a fuckin bitch whore slut!" Nikki snapped.

"Fuck you! At least I haven't slept with half the locker room!" Brie tightened her hands into fists.

"Shut the fuck up! I have not!" Nikki pushed me out of the way and I hit the ground hard. I hit my head on the same place I had before, but not as hard. It took me a minute before I could see clearly again, and as soon as I could, I saw Nikki and Brie exchanging punches. I glanced over and saw Beth and Jillian running over to break them up.

"Stop it!" Candice screamed from the kitchen doorway.

"Look what you did to Maria!" Eve and Natalya were coming to my aid.

"Just stop it!" Kelly was on the verge of tears and Mickie was standing on the other side of the couch in shock.

"Bitch!" Nikki yelled at Brie.

"Whore!" Brie yelled at Nikki.

Beth grabbed Nikki around the waist and dragged her away from Brie, and Jillian did the same to Brie. Both of them were still screaming at the top of their lungs, Kelly was now crying, Candice and Mickie were yelling for them to stop. Eve and Natalya were yelling it too, between trying to help me up.

"What the fuck!?" Maryse screamed at the top of her lungs.

Everyone froze. Everyone was quiet.

Maryse rushed over to my side, pushing Eve out of the way "Are you okay, hun?" Maryse pulled my head against her chest and ran her fingers through my hair.

Brie and Nikki had calmed down a bit, and they both looked ashamed of themselves.

"We're sorry" they both said in unison.

"It's okay" Maryse and Natalya helped me up.

By now, Beth and Jillian had backed away from the Bella twins, and Melina was coming back downstairs.

"So, what now?" Mickie asked, leaning her head on Candice's shoulder.

"It's only 2:00pm so we could go eat, see a movie, go to a bar, shopping, something random?" Maryse suggested. A plethora of responses followed after Maryse's suggestion. "Let's have a vote. All in favor of shopping, eating, movie, and then going to a bar, raise your hand."

Beth, Candice, Mickie, Natalya, Kelly, Katie, Melina, Maryse, and Me, all raised our hands. 9 votes.

Maryse quickly counted "Okay then, all in favor of seeing a movie, shopping, eating, and then midnight bowling, raise your hand."

Brie, Eve, Victoria, Lillian, Jillian, Layla, and Nikki, all raised their hands. 7 votes.

"Looks like the first idea wins" Maryse tried not to sound to biased "So, let's all get our money, coats, and cars and get going!"

There was a mix of moans and cheers as everyone shuffled around to find their coats, and dig through their bags for their money. Everyone seemed to be moving fast as I just stood there. I felt my fingers being tugged at and I turned around.

Melina was standing there, with a smile on her face "Do you have your money?" she asked, handing me my black hoodie.

I took my hoodie and checked my pockets. I felt a wad of money stuffed into my right pocket. Money, check.

"Yeah" I replied.

"Good. And...um...Maria..." Melina was now fidguiting with her fingers "I have something that I need you to know..."

__________________________________________________

Author's Note: Not very long. I know. But the next one will be longer! I promise.

Hugs and Kisses: Pinkfroggie06


	6. Secrets Revealed

"I-I'm pregnant" Melina whispered to Maria.

"Oh my god..." I didn't know what else to say. Melina...was...pregnant! Out of all my friends, I would have never thought that Melina would be the first one to get pregnant. Especially with her boyfriend who really knew how to keep it in his pants...or so I thought.

"It's Randy's kid. He's the only man I've ever been with" Melina continued to whisper as everyone else made their way outside. Melina, myself, and Maryse were the only remaining ones in the house.

"Come on you guys, let's go" Maryse motioned for us to come outside.

I looked at Melina, as if to ask her if she even wanted to come. Melina nodded and I offered her my hand. The reason why I was so concerned was because Melina lived with her parents and her parents were devout Catholics, her dad is a fucking priest! How is this going to make him look? His only child, Melina, is pregnant and she's not married. I hope that her parents understand because Melina is such a great girl. Her and Randy have only had sex once, and after that one time, Melina came and talked to me about it. She told me that she felt like she'd betrayed her parents. But the sex was her idea. Randy respects her, unlike John Morrison, her last boyfriend.

Melina and me got into the backseat of Maryse's car. Sitting in the passenger seat was Layla and sitting with us in the backseat was Natalya.

"First stop, the mall!" Maryse shrieked happily and we all cheered.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Maryse held up a lime green v-neck shirt to herself.

"Do you think this would match those black jeans I bought a few stores ago?" Maryse held the shirt out in front of herself, analyzing it.

"Yeah, it will match" I assured her.

I glanced over at Melina who was cautiously shopping in the plus size section. She looked worried and afraid, understandably so. I wonder if she's told Randy about her pregnancy yet?

"Then I'm gonna' buy it!" Maryse said, happily skipping over to the check out table.

I wanted to go over to Melina and tell her to let me help her, but she looked as if she wanted to be left alone.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After a few hours of shopping, we all were supposed to meet up in the food court. As Maryse, myself, and Melina all sat at a table, I couldn't help but smile. Melina bought so much from Victoria's Secret so that she could get a big bag and then stuff all of her plus sized clothing in it. After a few more minutes of waiting, Natalya, Layla, Mickie, Brie and Michelle all came over to us.

"The rest met up with some other people and took off" Natalya informed us.

"Bitches" Maryse rolled her eyes and stood up "Oh well, we'll just have to continue this party without them. Next stop: Red Lobster!"

"Yay!" we all cheered in unison.

Maryse led everyone down the walkway to the outside, everyone except for Melina and I.

"Are you up for this?" I asked her.

"I'm fine, really" Melina tried to reassure me.

"No, you're not. You look like you're scared to death" I held Melina's hand "What's _really_ wrong?"

Melina's eyes began to gloss over "I just...nothing. It's nothing. I don't want to talk about it."

"Talking about it might help" I told her.

"No..." Melina shook her head and stood up "We should really get out to the cars, they're going to think that we got lost or something."

Melina began walking towards the exit. I watched her walk for a for moments before I to began making my way to the exit. I know that Melina isn't just upset over her pregnancy, there's definitly more to the story.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I'd be lying if I told you that I didn't love it when hot guys approach me because they recognize me from TV. They're the bonus plan. They're hot and a fan which in my book, equals the perfect guy...to look at and admire that it. I would never date a guy like that, but they're fun to look at and admire from afar and pretend that they probably have interesting personalities.

"So, Michelle, I hear that you might be getting involved with a WWE superstar with a crazy past...is that true?" Mickie raised an eyebrow at Michelle who was enjoying the seafood platter.

"Um...it might be..." Michelle blushed.

"Who is it!?" Mickie almost demanded to know.

"Um...well..." Michelle's face was turning from a soft shade of pink to a deep red very rapidly "He's on Smackdown like me."

"What color is his hair?" Brie was instantly intriged by this subtle game proposal.

"Blonde" Michelle smirked. She was obviously thinking about him.

"Adam Copeland" Melina said. Adam Copeland aka Edge aka ruiner of Matt Hardy's love life with Lita aka my enemy. You see, if Adam hadn't fucked things up with Matt and Lita, I wouldn't have this problem with Matt right now.

"Oh! What about Chris Jericho?" Brie suggested.

Natalya, who had been giggling at this whole situation, now looked down at her food with a sad expression on her face. At the mention of Chris Jericho's name, Natalya had gone from happy to sad. Just like that. I wonder what's up with that? I mean, Chris just got a divorce this past year and I wouldn't think that he'd be back on the dating scene already, and especially not having some sort of odd interaction with Natalya...who already has a boyfriend!

"Dolph Ziggler?" Mickie guessed.

"It's Adam Copeland" Melina said, once again "Michelle's facial expression turned from shy to embarassed when I mentioned his name."

"You're very observant" Brie noted "So, is it Adam?"

"Yeah..." Michelle kept her eyes on her almost gone seafood platter.

"Awww!" Brie, Mickie, and Layla said in unison.

"Have you two slept together yet?" Maryse asked Michelle.

"Yeah..." Michelle admitted.

"How's he in bed?" Maryse pressed for answers.

"Amazing" Michelle smirked. She must be reminecessing on the sex they had.

The waitress came over to our table.

"Will you be having dessert tonight, ladies?" she asked.

"No, we'll just take our check" Maryse told her. The waitress nodded and left to get the check.

"What time is it?" Melina asked Brie.

Brie looked at her cell phone "It's 9:48pm."

"Why don't we just skip the movie and head straight to the bar?" Melina suggested. To the others, it sounded like a valid suggestion. To me, it sounded like she just wanted to get this night over with.

"Works for me" Maryse shrugged and everyone else agreed.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The bar/night club was called Aqua and Brie knew the bouncer so we just went right in. Maryse, Natalya, and Layla all headed to the dance floor almost immediatly. While as Mickie, Brie, and Michelle all headed over to the bar and then to a comfortable couch to drink their very girly drinks. That left Melina and I leaning against a wall on the opposite side of the room.

Aqua is a very popular night club, and whenever I go, I always see people that I know there. Such as fellow superstars and divas. This time was no exception.

They didn't see Melina and I for awhile, but once they saw us, they walked right up to us. I wish someone had warned me of what would happen after I agreed twenty times over to their first question.

"Do you want a drink?" Matt Hardy asked me, with Randy Orton at his side, Melina at mine.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Author's Note: Looooonnngggg awaited update! But here is the next installment of Forever. I know that it's relatively short, but at 12:12pm (cool! xD) at night, it's good enough and I promise that the next chapter will be longer.


End file.
